callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blind Eye
Blind Eye is a Tier One perk which appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II ''and is scheduled to appear as a stealth perk in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Blind Eye grants immunity to air support and sentry turrets, recon drones as well as assault robots. This means that a player will not be actively shot at and pursued by autonomous air support like the Attack Helicopter. This perk also causes the user to lack a "glow", nor are they highlighted by a red box, in the thermal vision of player-controlled items such as Predator Missiles or Remote Sentries. It's important to note, however, one can still be punished by such killstreaks as a result of collateral damage intended for a player without Blind Eye. The Pro version is unlocked by destroying 40 air support items of any type, including sentry guns. Blind Eye Pro shortens launcher lock on time by half and also increases the damage that the user's bullets do to air support by 60%. As an important note, the AC-130 is immune to bullets and can only be shot down by launchers, Blind Eye Pro does not affect the Javelin's ground lock ability, and SAM Turret vehicle kills do not count towards achieving Blind Eye pro, mainly because they can't kill any players. Because Blind Eye at its essence provides stealth against aggressive killstreaks, it is best suited for perks that can capitalize on either a stealth role or an anti-killstreak role. For a stealth class, Assassin and Dead Silence provide the most stealth that any perk combination can offer, saving players from being detected by everything except direct lines of sight and unsuppressed weapon fire. While head on engagements may not be best suited for classes with Blind Eye, the stealth given by Blind Eye and the aforementioned perks give players the opportunity to flank enemy positions and remove groups of enemies without detection and direct confrontation. If players choose to highlight Blind Eye for an anti-killstreak role, Hardline can aid in quickly turning the tide in battle. Since destroying air support grants players killstreak points, using Blind Eye gives players the opportunity to down enemy aircraft that will count towards your killstreak bonuses, allowing the player to turn an enemy's killstreak into one that will aid you or your team at an expedited rate. Additionally, Overkill is a strong accent to Blind Eye, as you can pair an LMG with a more agile weapon to have a strong continuum of force against both killstreaks and players. SitRep (particularly the Pro ability) is a particularly good perk with a class devoted to destroying killstreaks since the moment during which you wait for a launcher to lock or the time in which it takes to gun down a killstreak leaves players vulnerable to enemy attack. With SitRep Pro, louder enemy footsteps allow players a chance of hearing and reacting to an immediate threat instead of being taken by surprise by a lurking opponent. Gallery Blind Eye MW3 CreateAClass.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II Blind Eye returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. However, it only protects from AI-controlled scorestreaks. Player-controlled scorestreaks are still able to target the player without ramifications. Unlike its Modern Warfare 3 counterpart, Blind Eye does not protect its users from Sentry Guns or other ground-based scorestreaks such as the A.G.R. and K9 Unit. Players using Blind Eye are still vulnerable to the Warthog as it targets the entire map. The following scorestreaks do not detect Blind Eye users: *Hunter Killer Drone *Stealth Chopper *Escort Drone *Swarm Call of Duty: Ghosts Blind Eye returns in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts ''as a stealth perk. When used, players are undetectable by air support, Oracle systems, and sentries. Trivia General *The perk takes it's name from the idiom "turning a blind eye," meaning to ignore facts or activities; thus, air support and sentries will "ignore" the player with the perk equipped. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There is currently an unpatched glitch that a player with Blind Eye will have no perk selected when spectated and can be seen by air support, sentries, etc. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Ironically, as of the most recent patch, Blind Eye does not function properly, and both Sentry Guns and air support can see the player. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Tier 1 Perks Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Stealth Perks